Naruto in the Pokemon world
by jejeaza
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke , and Sakura are starting off as a team in the Pokemon world. They must learn how to become a team, how can they if each one has a sad past. They learn diffrent things about each othe and themselves.SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto people**_

_**Sasuke and Sakura will be together in this**_

_Chapter one:_

_The Beginning of the Dream takes running_

_Naruto running towards the Pokemon Academy __**(A/N I had trouble figuring out what it should be called) **__as fast as he could. He woke up late because he forgot to set his alarm clock __**again. **_

'_OH MY FRKKIN GOD!! If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late and not gonna be on a team!!' It was all ready 8:27 am and school started at 8:30 am __**(A/N if you think that's late or too early just tell me).**_

_He started to see the academy, he looked up and saw it was 8:28. _

" _NO!!" yelled Naruto, " This might be the last time I'll be here, and the first time I can get there before those Gates of Doom close!!" _

_He kept running, and running he looked at the big clock again and it said 8:29 and 45 seconds. As soon as it was 8:30 the gates started closing, so he jumped over them while thinking ' THANK YOU KAMI!!'_

_But his foot got left behind the gate and so he fell flat on his face._

"_Well at least it's a new record." he said while twitching at the pain. He got up cleaned him self off and head to class to find out which team he would be in and get his very first pokemon __**( A/N or in his case second, you'll find out later in the story).**_

_As he entered he saw all the other students with the Kohana headband, a piece of paper which he didn't recognize and a pokemon all around them._

" _COOOOOOOOOOL!!" he screamed which made everyone stare at him._

" _Naruto your late!! Iruka-sensei yelled " Well I shouldn't be surprised it's actually a new record. Oh well, come over here."_

_Naruto walked, no ran to Irukas desk nearly breaking it in half….__**again.**__ Iruka thought ' Note to self, get a metal desk'_

" _Naruto, your journey is about to begin, through the pokemon world __**(A/N I know that sounded retarded)**__. You have a three man cell, one will come from the Southwest of Kohana, and another will come from the East west of Kohana. This card I am holding is a picture of your teammates and their names. Next is your headband and pokemon._

" _Yeppie!!" yelled Naruto, then he started dancing __**(A/N on my profile) **_

"_Now do you know which one your going to pick as your new partner?" Iruka asked_

" _Uh,"_

" _You have no clue do you" said Iruka was a decent sized sweat drop on the back of his head_

" _OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT POKEMON I'M GONNA PICK I'M NOT AN IDIOT YOU KNOW" at that everyone looked at him staring. _

" _OK OK stop staring, lets see………………….." Naruto said while staring at the three pokemon in front of him. (__**A/N how did they get there??) **_

"_Well I already have one" said Naruto" I want a good one……, a strong_

' _I just can't decide, hmmm there's Turtiwg a grass type, Chimcar a fire type, or Piplup.'_

_So he took a quick look at the card, it had two pictures on it one female and one male._

_As soon as he saw the girl he shouted_

" _I PICK PIPLUP!!"_

" _NARUTO DON'T YELL!!" everyone else shouted back at him_

" _I don't have to listen to YOU guys!!_

_**20 minutes later………………**_

_Naruto dead on the floor while Piplup was doing it's happy dance cause he was picked __**(A/N if you saw the video of Naruto dancing then just put Piplup in his place)**_

_Iruka did a big big big sigh and said _

" _Naruto when are you gonna learn, especially when there people that had enough of your yelling while they have pokemon. Well anyways here's Piplups poke ball, now choose what color of headband you want"_

_Naruto looked at the choices, there were only three, black, red, and blue. With the metal plate in it the symbol of Kohana. Kohana has and still is divided into three sections __**( A/N its my fanfic so go to hell if you don't like it)**__ Naruto lives in the Northwest of Kohana. The headband Naruto decided to pick was the blue one. No reason in particular his instict just told him to._

_So now he had everything his new pokemon, his card which told him who his new teammates were, and his headband __**( A/NI didn't what to put in a pokedex because this is Sakuras thing) **__he was ready to go._

_Iruka couldn't believe it was time, he had grown to this student, the very student who played pranks, and broke his desk so many times, and the one who had so much determination in his soul. After all Narutos goal was to become a pokemon master, Iruka knew he could do it._

" _Oh and I almost forgot to tell you Naruto. Your new teammates are going to met you at Mearal City."_

" _Why?"_

"_Huh? Oh that's right there's a festival for all the new rookie trainers. That's probably the reason why they wanna met you there. And good luck too you're the farthest one from it, also on being a pokemon trainer I just wanna warn you its not gonna be easy."_

" _Yeah I know that's why I made a vow to myself that I'm not going to give up on anything." He said with a toothy grin._

_After that Iruka made everyone stay for one more hour to tell them some things before he let them leave with there new pokemon._

" _Hey Piplup" Naruto whispered to his new pokemon_

" _Pip?"_

" _I just what you to know that I have another pokemon, he's -"_

" _NARUTO stop talking!" Iruka yelled_

" _Fine, Ill tell you later okay?"_

" _Pip" said Piplup while nodding his head knowing what he means._

' _I can't believe that I have to have deal with these guys' thought an unruly head with spiky darkish bluish hair that had a remarkable resemblances to a chicken s butt, and onyx eyes filled with an aura of coldness ._

' _There're just gonna slow me down' he thought disgustedly as he stared down blankly at two faces of his new teammates that he hasn't met before._

_A young girl named Sakura __Haruno with a look of kindness in her eyes, and an annoyingly hyper looking boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He had no clue who they were, but it was pretty obvious what kind of person they were from the way they looked. _

_But there was something about the girl that bothered him, he could a swore that he saw her before ,or maybe its just the pink hair. He just couldn't put his finger on it._

'_Hn, annoying' thought Sasuke_

_He was eating some rice balls while relaxing under a tall beautiful tree, it was big enough that it could cover two medium trees. With two small pokemon by his side, one fire type the other a rock type. Both of them enjoying a rice ball that had a poke food flavoring._

' _better get going before the sun goes down' thought Sasuke _

"_Chimcar, Crainidos return" Sasuke commanded "Hn"_

_He got to his feet and started walking Northwest, where Mereal city was, since he was the closest to it, he had the upper hand. As he walked he looked up at the sky blankly, lost in thoughts of his own._

' _What in the world were they thinking in putting us in teams, what's the use if there just gonna be dead weight on the strongest shoulders. This is just stupid, but Ill just have to deal with it if I want to find __**him**__.'_

_At that thought his face turned clod and uncaring with a hint of angrier._

' _Whats he's done is unforgivable, he shouldn't even be alive' he thought disgustedly._

_**A couple hours later**_

_From his point of view he knew he was exactly on the border, just a few more hours and he would be there. The sun was close to disappearing. He looked back up at the shades of pink and orange sky. He was most interested in the pink shade which drew his attention at back to his new teammate that he hasn't met._

" _Damn it, what is it about her that bothers me so much." he thought out loud_

_It took him while to realize what he was doing. ' Damn, its got an darker, I got a stop getting lost in my thoughts, it just wastes time' he thought But he just couldn't stop thinking about his new pink haired teammate.' What the heck is wrong with me?!'_

_Then his mind wandered off to a different person, and that person was his other new teammate._

_Naruto Uzumaki, he already knew he wasn't going to get along with him, the card that had his new teammates showed all their grades, EVERYTHING! And right under Naruto's name it showed his final test, the test to determine which team the trainer will be on and if they're able to be a pokemon trainer, Narutos score was a 58.1._

_If any student got below or a 58 they would fail, if it wasn't for the .1 he wouldn't even be on this card that Sasuke was staring at, or mostly glaring at would be the correct term. Then his eyes traveled to the person he couldn't stop thinking about, Sakura Haruno, he looked at her score, and he couldn't believe it, she got a 56.9 on her test, so he had no clue why she was on his team. When he looked down at her grades they were all perfect A+'s. What is with this girl?_

' _great I got an idiot on my, team, and an air head who was probably crazy.' Then it hit him, he had a FEMALE on the team, he stopped in his tracks, his face looked calm, but deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep __**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**__ DOWN INSIDE HE WAS SCREAMING HIS HEAD OFF. _

' _OH MY FRIKKIN GOD, what if she's a fan girl, I mean what if she tries to cut my hair in my sleep, or look at me while I'm taking a shower! I mean she must be crazy since she got straight As, and failed the test, what the HELL! Okay Sasuke, calm down…………………….'__**(sorry if that was ooc, I promise not 2 do it again)**_

_He started walking he just……. He didn't even know all he wanted was just to get this over with, and to get back on his brother._

_He was so lost in thought, he didn't even know he was already in Mereal City until a couple of girls stopped him while walking over a bridge, that had a decent river flowing under it, and started giggling._

' _Crap fan girls'_

" _Hi Sasuke-kun!!(giggle)We were just wondering if you would like tow hang out with us some time?( giggle)_

" _No thanks, good bye…." he said coldly_

_The two fan girls looked like somebody slapped them across their fan girl faces._

" _Bu-But…"_

" _No means no" Sasuke with an aura of coldness, both fan girls were on the verge of tears, they just couldn't believe it. 'How could Sasuke Uchiha be so cold,' they thought._

" _Ho- How could you be so.. So COLD" one of them yelled at him, but not loud enough to draw a crowds attention._

" _I -I MEAN LOOK AT US, WE' RE PRETTY, SMART, AND HAVE GREAT POKEMON!!" The other one shouted, this was loud enough to bring in the attention of a crowd, while bringing out there pokemon. Sasuke started hearing murmurs. Then he signed,' I wish every thing would just stop..' he thought_

" _PLEASE, please just give us one chance" said the other one, her eyes had a small spark that showed hope __**( A/N I said they were on the verge of tears)**_

_While the crowds attention was drawn to the girls he jumped over the handles of the bridge. Everyone gasped with surprise, and ran over to the side where Sasuke had jumped off._

_They looked down and saw nothing, the river was clam and that a reflection the crescent moon._

_People started saying things like" Where could have he gone, he couldn't have falling into the river" or" I don't see him anywhere, where could he be??"_

_Luckily, there was a very large bar that helped support the bridge, which Sasuke was holding on to._

' _Damn, when are these people gonna leave??'_

_20 minutes later_

' _Damn it, I need to start putting up my hoodie more' he thought since he dark blue hoodie sweat shirt with the Uchiha fan sign on it under it was a white shirt under it, which his gray backpack was covering, and black shorts that covered the knee alitte, the shorts were kind of baggy, and black running shoes._

" _Where is he….."_

"_Its been a while…."_

"_Who are you guys looking for……" asked a girl with a injured pokemon in her arms_

" _A boy with spiky black hair, his name his is Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Oh I saw him, he was just leaving the village"_

' _What, what's with this person?' thought Sasuke _

"_WHAT!!"_

"_Its true you guys might wanna hurry or you might not catch him in time"_

_At that everyone left, not for Sasuke but for other reasons, only the fan girls left for Sasuke. The person who lied waited a few minutes and then looked under the bridge and said" You can come out now, their gone"_

_At that Sasuke jumped over and stood next to the person who helped him. When he looked all he could do was stare, at this girl covered in dirt, a cut on her cheek, a scrape on her knee, a few scratches and bruises here and there, a hurt Pikachu in her arms, but the thing that caught his eye the most was the smile that was on her lips. It wasn't a amazing smile, a sexy smile, or any smile, just a simply smile._

"_Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno" said the girl still with the smile on her lips," Your new teammate"_

_Sasuke finally realized that she was his teammate, pink hair, and eyes full of kindness just how the card had shown, only this was more realistic._

" _Oh, uh….. Thanks… for-_

" _No need, it just looked like you needed help, that's all" said Sakura with a cheerful grin_

' _I needed help?! Look at her..' he looked down at the hurt Pikachu, it looked like it was already treated, it looked like it was just resting._

"_Do you know where the pokemon center is?" she asked_

"_Hun…. Oh yeah, its this way, just follow me"_

"_Okay" she said_

_As they walked to the pokemon center al they could hear were people chattering, shoes stepping on the ground just like theirs. A few minutes later they were at the sliding doors of the pokemon center. They went to the counted where a woman wearing a nurses outfit, and a hat that hade a medical sign on it. Her hair color was hot pink, with eyes that are blue with a green tint to it._

" _Oh dear, what happened?"_

" _Well I was in the forest and this Pikachu was running form a swarm of Starly, he slipped and fell from a tree, I caught him but I couldn't get my pokemon out, so I fell a couple of times, and a few of the Starlys attacks hit me. But I'm fine._

" _My goodness, how did you get away from the Starly then?" said Nurse Joy while getting some first aid things from under the counter._

"_Well I had to hide in a tree, it wasn't easy climbing up there."_

" _Oh, all I can say is, it must have been a rough day for you, here's a first aid kit, if you don't mind do you think you can tend to yourself, or do you want met to get one of the Chanselys to it?"_

"_Oh no that's all right, I'll just go to the lounge and do it thank you!"_

_So Sasuke and Sakura walked over to the lounge and sat on a cream colored couch._

_Sakura laid the sleeping Pikachu on the end, and sat herself in the middle of the couch with a medical kit in her hands._

" _So how come Pikachu has bandages?'_

"_Well I had some in my backpack but I only had enough for one person. So I used on Pikachu, he needed it more than me." she said with a smile_

' _He needed it more?! By the looks of it, they were even at needing it ' he thought _

'_Why didn't she treat herself? Then she could have gotten here faster to get to the pokemon center.' He just couldn't understand it, he knows that pokemon go first, but not this far into the league._

' _This is really is a bad day for me.'_

_Then it came to him, the test scores, he thought she must have been crazy to have gotten all those perfect grades yet a horrible score on the test._

' _Should I ask her, will she think it weird, or will she not care?'_

_So he went with his guts and said_

" _About the test scores, why did you have such a horrible- oh sorry I didn't mean it that way it just-" he was cut off_

_She was laughing, the laugh has a soft tone to it, he kind of liked it. Sakura said_

"_No need to apologize, I got that a lot, well it's true that I got good grades, and I totally blew the test, but that's because I thought it was stupid."_

_When he heard that he was quite surprised, he had never heard someone say it was stupid, sure he heard it was hard or boring or some other stuff, but stupid. Why? Did she think that it was too easy, no then she would have gotten a good score. _

" _Your probably think I'm weird or, something"_

"_No, not really, but why do you thinks its stupid, of course nobody want to take it but it is important-"_

"_Why should you thinks it important?"_

"_Well why shouldn't I?" he asked in a sort of rude tone_

_She laughed at this, it was the same laugh as before, it calmed him_

" _That is a good point, but I still think its stupid" she said while wrapping her knee in a bandage_

"_But why?"_

"_Because what's the point, the test didn't get you ready for the pokemon world did it? You had to learn it, it only shows if you pass and which team you'll be on but you didn't have to take the test and proves it you're smart enough to be a pokemon trainer is what some people say, I honestly found that offensive, you could have left two years ago, but it was recommended that you stay to get on a team. But I think that no stupid test proves anything only if you know stuff, you could learn every single thing in that text book and still not know everything, its because on the road you're taking, you're still learning things, while realizing that it's nothing like the academy said, yes they said it was a harsh road, but not like it would feel." she said fishing treating herself and resting Pikachu on he lap, slowing and gently petting Pikachu_

"_You're realizing there is more than any textbook could say, the test doesn't prove any thing, to prove that you're a true trainer, you have to face all the difficulties there are coming your way with your pokemon, and the way you are with your pokemon._

_The only thing that useless test proves is how smart you are that the Pokemon Academy, not in the Pokemon World."_

'_I understand her a little more, she is suborned yet kind and gentle.' thought Sasuke_

"_OH im sorry, I know that sounds dramatic but-"_

"_No its okay…" Sasuke said as he cut her off, he looked at the digital clock on the coffe table " We better check out a room"_

"_Oh, right, I'll go do I-"_

"_No I'll go do it" he said cutting her off again while getting off the sofa and walking to the counter._

"_How the hell did I let this happen?!" Naruto yelled while running throughout the forest "Well at least the sun is coming back up" He had been running the whole night searching for his lost pokemon._

_He stopped to take a small break trying to catch his breath._

"_Damn it, I can't stop im losing time!" he said as he started running again" Those Starlys went that way but I haven't see them .Damn! And my own Starly who knows where the heck it is? I don't even know if it found P-" Unable to finish because his own Starly had come back._

"_Did you find anything?!"_

_But all Starly could do was shake his head in disappointment. Naruto had a small sad smile on his face._

"_I know you tried, you been flying since yesterday afternoon, you should rest so return." Naruto said while a red beam shot from the poke ball and on to Starly putting him back in to his poke ball._

"_What the hell happened….." he said as he started to walk while trying to remember what had happen earlier._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_He was walking back from the Pokemon Academy to his house with his new pokemon, Piplup. When they got there he unlocked the door to meet the face of his best friend._

"_Pika chu!" said Pikachu in a happy tone! Pikachu looked over and saw Piplup by Naruto's side. _

"_Pikachu, this is Piplup Iruka gave him to me since I'm a new trainer, but that'll change as soon as we beat all the gyms and the Pokemon Leuage!" Naruto said_

_Pikachu went over to Piplup and stuck out its paw _**(A/N is that what it is, a paw right?) **_and then Piplup shook Pikachu's paw. While Piplup and Pikachu decided to play Naruto made sure he needed everything for their trip._

"_Extra clothes, water bottle, toothbrush, towel, swim trunks, sleeping bag, blanket, and RAMEN!" he yelled not really paying attention to what else he needed like a map compass ect.. He was just too excited about being a pokemon trainer. _

_About an hour later Naruto returned Piplup to its poke ball and then headed out the door to Meareal City. They started up the road and went on. A couple hours went by and they still had a long way to go. So Naruto decided to take a break and let Piplup out of its ball. Then he heated up some water for the ramen and put some poke food in a bowl for his pokemon. When they were done he packed up and when he was done he spotted a Starly._

"_Whoa its a Starly, catching something like that should be a piece of cake for the worlds soon to be greatest trainer of all time. So Pikachu are you up for it?"_

"_Pika!" said Pikachu in a agreeing tone._

"_Okay then! First use thunder bolt on Starly!" said Naruto_

_So Pikachu use thunder bolt on Starly making fall down out of the tree and hitting the floor hard which caused extra damage making it unconscious._

"_ALL RIGHT! Nice job Pikachu! Now go poke ball!" he said as he threw a poke ball at the hurt Starly._

_The ball hit Starly sucking it in to the poke ball and landing on the floor shaking while the dot in the middle still red. Then suddenly it stop shaking and the red light turn back to white. Naruto had caught Starly!_

"_WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed throughout the forest which cause a very large group of Starly to awake very angry. And the Starly that Naruto caught happened to be part of the same flock._

_So the very large group of Starlys started chasing Pikachu and Naruto. And by luck Naruto was able to grab the poke ball with his new pokemon inside it. Wile they were running Pikachu got separted from Naruto because the trees started to get thicker and it was nearly impossible to see through, plus one of the Starlys was able to get an attack on Pikachu getting him farther away from Naruto."Leave me alone damn birds! " Naruto yelled but they wouldn't._

"_That's it!" he run faster jus barley getting away from them but just enough to let out both his remaning pokemon._

"_Come out Plup, and Starly!Starly I want you to see if you can find Pikachu, and if you do stay close to him and help him out." Naruto said_

"_Star" said Starly understaning what Naruto had said and then flying off_

"_Now Piplup thin is gonna be a rough battle, you ready?"_

"_Pip!" Ppiplup said with determination._

"_Okay then first use bubble beam all over the place!" said Naruto_

_Piplup obyed, when he did bubbles went everywhere making hard to see, some of the bubbles were getting popped but the Starly were still unable to see only few made it out to chase Naruto and Piplup._

"_Now start running!" As he and Piplup were running they spotted a small ditch that could hide them so they ran faster to get away from the very few Starly and hid in the ditch. But Naruto's plan wasn't jus to hide it was a sneak attack on the very few Starly._

_So when the Starly passed them they started to look confused and then out of no where came a voice_

"_NOW PIPLUP USE BUBBLE BEAM! AND PECK WHEN THEIR FALLING DOWN!" _

_So Piplup use the strongest bubble beam it could bring, it was barley enough to send them flying down, but before they could reach the ground Piplup used peck on each one knocking them out._

_Piplup was extremely tired since it was a little bruised up, and panting hard. _

"_Good jog Piplup,Return." So the pokemon was put back inside its ball for it to rest._

_Now I have to find Pikachu as he started running again._

_End of flashbck_

Naruto couldn't belive he let this happen he should have been careful he thought to himself. But right now all he could do was run.

**Hope u enjoyed the first chappie plez review**

**jejeaza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Well I know that I didn't get a lot of reviews but at least I still got some!**

**And a BIG THANKS to the people who reviewed it really does mean a lot!**

**HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!**

**&**

**Chapter 2 **

**Getting use to thing**

Sasuke had just checked out a room, the room was meant for four people but they only had two since, Naruto was having trouble getting there. There was nothing special about the room it had two bunk beds, a night stand with a small lamp, and an alarm clock.

The floor was tiled a gray-blue color. The walls were cream colored, the room wasn't large yet it wasn't small, and when you entered the door on your right would hve been another which let you in to the bathroom. There were a few pictures hanging on some walls.

"It looks nice" Sakura said with a small smile on her lips

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply but he really didn't care and to his surprise she didn't either she ignored the comment just as he ignored hers.

'It's actually a little cute.' She looked down at the sleeping pokemon in her arms,

Pikachu's tail was hanging around while he was cuddled in to Sakura's chest. Now for most twelve year olds don't' have very large chests but Sakura was a little different, she was jus barley above average, just barley. **(A/N The reason her chest is barley above average isn't to attract boys or to make her look sexy it's for sum thing else it well tell maybe in later chappies) **

Sakura walked over to the over to the bottom right bunk. She set Pikachu on the bed gently letting him rest. She could hear his soft and steady breathing.

She then decided to take a quick shower to wash off all the dirt so she brought her backpack that everything she needed.

"I'm gonna take a shower, ok?" she said to Sasuke

He nodded not looking in her direction..

Sakura locked the door and looked around the bath room, of course there was a toilet, shower and sink. The floor had pale pink tiles, and the walls were yellow. She stripped her clothes and started to shower.

She let the warm water soak he body, she cleaned her self making sure remove all dirt, and being careful around her water-proof bandages. After making sure she got all the dirt off, she started to wash her hair, her shampoo made smell like a morning breeze.**(A/N I like this 1 cause sometimes when I wake up early during summer I go out side and it smells so fresh, k sorry back to the story) **She turn the water off got out of the shower making sure not to slip. Got a towel that the Pokemon Center provided. Wrapped it around her body and walked or to the edge of the sink where she had put her clothes before taking a shower. She put on her spare pare of clothes but didn't put all of it on. **(A/N in the pokemon series they don't take ff all of their clothes they wearing to change in to something else, they take off there shoes, jackets ect.. So I deiced to do that I my story) **

If she was wearing the whole outfit it she would be wearing a white t-shirt that went under her dark red vest with the collar up showing the black part that went down the zipper.

On the front and back was the Haruno sign. She was also wearing a very dark gray colored shorts that went just above the knee. Over it was a skirt just like the one from the Shippuden series, black sneakers, fingerless gloves, and a read Kohana head band . But that's what she would be wearing if she had all of it on, all she had on were her socks, shorts, and white t-shirt. She quickly dried her hair with the towel and then she was done.

She came out of the bathe room and saw Sasuke still in his some-what baggy pants but he had taken off his sweat shirt showing his white t-shirt that was under it. His shoes were taken off but his socks remained. He was sitting with one leg off the bed resting on the floor and the other half off the bed but still on it. He was looking at a map that was on his lap.

He hadn't noticed that she had come out, she also noticed this and took the chance to sneak over to see what he was doing. Suddenly Sasuke felt something else on the be, he looked over and saw Sakura looking at the map too. She was far enough to keep her space with him and for her to see the map but also for him to inhale he scent.

He was suddenly relaxed by her being so near but at the same time confused, not by her scent, all though he liked it, but by her being so near and just being……….. Herself. She wasn't giggling, staring at him, blushing, from his point of view she looked more interested in the map.

"I really don't get why your so interested by this map? Are you trying to find somewhere" she asked while looking at him.

"Hn" he replied ignoring her question

"So are we going to Centrum City, instead of Syrus City?" she asked

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because Syrus City is more close to Meareal City so all the new trainers will go there."

"So what your saying is if we go to Syrus City the gym might be packed and we'd be there for a while right?"

"Yes, we better get some sleep"

"True"

Sasuke decided to turn off the lights while Sakura got in the bottom bunk oppisite of Sasuke's. Before she tucked herself in she put Pikachu in her arms getting in the bed first then laying Pikachu besides her.

"I'm going to set the alarm clock to 8 am is that good for you?" Sasuke asked

"Yup"

"Ok" The he got into the bottom bunk opposite of Sakura's.

"Good night Sasuke-kun" said Sakura in a quiet voice

When Sasuke heard that he couldn't help but smile

"Yea, good night Sakura." he said with just a tint of emotion.

The day Sasuke Uchiha fell asleep with a small smile on his lips dreaming of what tomorrow would bring him.

**&**

"I finally made it" said Naruto panting extremely hard, he had finally made it into Meareal City. When he walked by some people they looked at him as if he had gone mad. He walked into the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center. He walked up to the count where Nurse Joy was. She ignored the fact the he looked like he was about to exploded, since his face was all red.

"Sir are you okay?"

"I need- I ne-" but before he could finish his sentence he collapsed on the floor.

**&**

Sakura awoke to a bunch of noise coming from the hall which also awoke Pikachu and Sasuke. Sakura got up with Pikachu in her arms and walked to the door, as did Sasuke. The noise had suddenly moved to the lounge or entrance of the Pokemon Center.

Sakura began to walk to where the noise was coming from. When she got there she saw a boy lying on the floor in front of the counter while Nurse Joy there to making the boy drink water and a few Chansey. When Pikachu saw the boy's face he jumped out of Sakura's arms running to the boy.

"Pikachu where are you going " asked Sakura following Pikachu and ending up at the boys side, and also followed by Sasuke. Then Pikachu started jumping up and down on the boy.

When the boy was able to see more cleary the first thing he did would make all the people around him never forget what he did.

"PIKACHU!!" Naruto scream very, very, extremely loud. It made everyone cover their ears.

"Does this Pikachu belong to you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over to who had said it, it was Sakura. All Naruto could do was stare at her. She asked again making him getting him back to earth.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know my name"

"Oh, well your our new teammate"

"New teammate? OH wait your Sakura Haruno, and you must be." he looked at Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said as he finished the sentence for Naruto.

"Why do you look so familiar?" asked Naruto

"Maybe because my picture was on the card you received?'" replied Sasuke

"No that's not it, oh I don't know who the heck you are" said Naruto in a annoying tone for Sasuke. Which made Sasuke a little angry.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot you would know that my face was on the card" said Sasuke with his eyes closed making him look so cool.

"What was that?!" Naruto said angry tone while starting a glaring contest with Sasuke.

"What? Are you deaf, you must be from all the yelling you do." Sasuke said glaring back.

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

And that's how their team started on their journey.

**&**

**Sorry if it was kind of short I promise I'll try to make the next one longer and better plz review!**


	3. not a chapter sorry

**Hey its me, this isn't a chapter its just a list of what pokemon Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are going to have. I'm not going to explain why I chose them but if you wanna know this just send a message **

**& &**

Sasuke's Pokemon

Chimcar-fire

Cranidos-rock

Skorupi- poison/bug

Gible- dragon/ground

Shellos- water

Sakura's pokemon

Turtwig- grass

Pachirisu- electric

Buizel- water

Cherubi- grass

Egg- mystery

Naruto's pokemon

Pikachu- electric

Piplup- water

Starly- flying/normal

Croagunk- poison/ fighting

**& &**

**And if you guys have any ideas on pokemon for Sasuke and Naruto please tell me.**

**And there are going to be more charcters soming in to the story like Neji, Tenten, Hinata and more so give me some ideas go ahead and throw them at me! Thanks!**


	4. sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated, it's because my computer isn't really working, the internet thing isn't. For sum reason I can only type for a couple minutes of day before this thing shuts down on me. I' m trying my best to get chapter 3 finished so please stick with me, if any of you know how computers can act when they have a mind of its own please bear with me. I loaded this through a friends house and it actually worked.**

**And I'm just going to say this really quick, a Ninetails is going to be in the story, but Naruto isn't going to own it I'm really sorry, but it will be a huge role in the story.**

**I'm sorry for this whole thing and thanks to all of you for reading it and reviewing.**

**I'm going as fast as I can sorry!**

**- jejeaza**


	5. Sakura's Flash Back part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry that the last one wasn't a chapter, I'll try and make this one good. And that I couldn't update, my computer is still busted, so I had to do this at my friends house so gave her a big thanks! Here's chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

**Flash Back part 1**

**& & &**

While Naruto and Sasuke were having a glaring contest Sakura asked Nurse Joy what happened, so Nurse Joy explained every thing that had happened.

"Wow, he looks fine now" Sakura said

"That's what I thought too, before he looked like he was going to need to be hospitalize. But I guess not." replied Nurse Joy.

"Do you know where he came from?" Sakura asked **(A/N I says on the card they got but she doesn't remember) **

Nurse Joy shook her head in reply.

"Hey Naruto- kun" said Sakura

"Yea" he said still not losing concentration on the glaring contest.

" Where did you come from, what city?" she asked

"Oh, I came from Bluot City"

"When did you start coming like when did you start to come here?" she asked

"Today" Naruto simply replied

"WHAT" Sasuke and Sakura both yelled, sort of, it wasn't really a yell it was more of a surprise kinda thing.

"But its about a 3 day trip to get from there to here."

" Really? It only took me 1 day" Naruto said stopping the glaring contest cause he had won when Sasuke yelled. Which didn't make Sasuke happy.

"Ho- How did you get here than?" said Sakura

"By foot" replied Naruto

This got Sasuke and Sakura very, very, surprised

"Did you walk all this way?" Sasuke asked this time

"No, I had to start running after Pikachu and me got separated."

"I'm sorry but you three are going to have to go to your room" said Nurse Joy

"Oh sorry about that" apologized Sakura

Naruto got up from the floor **(A/N yes he was still lying there) **and followed Sasuke and Sakura to their room. It was just about, 7doors down. When they got back to the room they went back to the subject of Naruto running a 3 day trip and making it into a 1 day trip for him.

"So you really ran all this way from Bluot City?" asked Sakura

"Yup, before I got here me and Pikachu got into a little earlier." Naruto said as he told what happen earlier." And that's how I'm here?"

"You must be tired?" Sakura said while Sasuke remained quiet.

"Well at first I was, but when I saw Pikachu it really didn't matter."

" Pikachu's injuries are looking good, wow Nurse Joy really does have the magic touch."

"Nurse Joy didn't do it." Sasuke said this time "It was Sakura, she found Pikachu on her way over here, but ended getting up injured as well" he said with a hidden smirk that no one could ever see.

"Really?! Thanks so much Sakura-chan!" Naruto said/ yelled sorta.

"It was nothing" she said with a small blush on her cheeks

" It's not that hard to see that you didn't tell me the whole story earlier, Sakura." Sasuke stated while sitting across from her on the bottom bunk bed her being on the bottom of his own opposite and Naruto on the top bunk, right above Sasuke.

"I guess I'm that easy to read huh?" she said grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of he neck.

" You don't have to say it like that teme" said Naruto as he used Sasuke's new "nickname".

" I wasn't trying to, dobe" replied Sasuke also using Naruto's new "nickname" .

" No it's okay, I guess you guys wanna hear it right?"

"Yup"

Sasuke just nodded.

**& & &**

_Sakura had gotten her new pokemon, Turtwig, and she was walking back from her Pokemon Academy, She made her way to the Pokemon Center where she and her guardian lived. They didn't live in the rooms where the pokemon trainers did, they lived the 3__rd__ floor. Her guardian was in charge of that Pokemon Center, No Nurse Joy's._

_A few Chanseys here and there but it was sorta Pokemon Center that treated both pokemon and humans._

_The Pokemon Center was very elite in pokemon and humans. The person in charge of the Center and the guardian of Sakura was Tsunade, and her second person in command and right hand woman was Shizune. _

_Tsunade was very well known for her medical abilities with human resources and pokemon as well, as so was Shizune._

_Tsunade was very, very, very well chested, blonde hair that were tied into 2 low pig tails, amber eyes, and a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. Shizune has very short black hair, and also black eyes._

_This was one of the rare time Sakura had seen Tsunade not drunk or with her favorite drink, sake, all though she looked a little tired and irritated but not too much._

'_I guess Shizune hid her sake. Hahaha I'm not so surprised that she's like this right now." thought the pink haired girl, as she walked up to the front counter where her mentor was._

"_Konichiwa Tsunade-sama!" happily spoke Sakura " Where's Shizune?"_

"_Hello Sakura, she's looking for my sake." replied Tsunade irritably_

_This got Sakura confused._

"_You mean she didn't hide it?"_

"_Nope, I'm the one who did while I was……… a little off" said Tsunade._

'_A little off huh? Which probably means full on drunk hahah, well I shouldn't really be surprised.' thought Sakura._

"_Tsunade- sama I can't find it anywhere. Oh, hello Sakura-san" said Shizune slightly bowing_

"_Konichiwa Shizune-san!" Sakura said while slightly bowing as well_

"_I'm guessing you got your first pokemon Sakura-san?" asked Shizune_

"_Yup"_

"_Which one did you get Sakura?" asked Tsunade _

"_Oh right let me show you. Come on out " Sakura said as she sorta threw her poke ball in the air relishing a red laser like beam out and forming into a turtle like _**(A/N its not a ****Squirtle****, but it sorta looks like it) **_form._

"_Turtwig!" it yelled_

"_Oh I see, you got a Turtwig, a grass type." said Tsunade_

"_It's very cute " said Shizune_

"_I don't know why I picked it, Turtwig was just sitting there, all the trainers had picked their pokemon and there were a few more left but almost every single trainer didn't even care to look at Turtwig so I chose him. _

_After I chose him _**(A/N Yes Sakura's Turtwig is a him) **_everyone started saying that it wasn't a good choice and said to just choose a different one because they have seen it during sparring matches and it lost every time, even the teacher said it! At that I couldn't believe, all that got Turtwig really sad so this is what I said."_

"_I don't care what all of you guys say, so what if he lost every single match that doesn't mean anything. In a way its actually a good thing, because every single time you lose you learn something from it. _

_And this Turtwig is strong, its able to deal with all these loses and your guys bad talking about it. _

_So you don't even think about calling it weak, useless or a burden! That's cruel thinking about that towards a pokemon it has feelings too, and how are you going to become strong with your pokemon if you keep thinking like that, Turtwig isn't weak, it's you guys who are weak." _

"_After I left Turtwig seemed so happy but I was a little embarrassed from shouting like that in front of every one" Sakura with a blush on her smiling face_

" _Haha Sakura you have guts to do that and don't be embarrassed, it's a good thing you said that." Tsunade said_

"_Good for you Sakura-san" Shizune said_

"_Oh my looks like we lost track of time, I think you better get going, if you leave now you should be able to make it there before its too dark." Tsunade stated_

"_Oh right I left my stuff behind the counter can you get it for me?" asked Sakura_

"_Sure" Tsunade said while getting Sakura's bad that had all the things she needed_

"_Here you go, oh my I'm going to miss you so much Sakura, make sure you put that useful medic skills to work ok?" Tsunade said while hugging Sakura and nearly suffocating her since there was barely any room cause of Tsunade's chest._

"_Same here Sakura-san please be safe on the way there and call us later ok?" Shizune said this time while also giving Sakura a big hug. _

"_Don't worry I will I'll miss you both so much and tell Ton-Ton that too bye !! " Sakura said while running out the door with Turtwig right at her side._**(A/N Ton-Ton is a pokemon in my story try to figure out which one he is) **

They stopped running when they got to the edge of town they started walking on the path to Mereal City. A few hours in to the trip and they stopped for lunch, Sakura fed some poke food Turtwig and a sandwich for herself. They were getting close to Mereal City until…… **(A/N This is just part 1 of Sakura's flashback)**

**& & &**

**Sorry again for not updating I'm still using my friends computer and thanks for the reviews, they helped with the story and the computer, I'm just going to point out really quick that Sasuke Sakura and Naruto are not going to be having any legendry pokemon for their partners but they will encounter some**

**Thanks again for the reviews and plz keep doing it!!**


	6. Sakura's Flash Back part 2

**Hi!! I just really need to know if Lucario is a legendary pokemon? And if it is then in my story it sorta isn't one ok? Just so you know one is gonna pop up in the story later its gonna and be sorta very important. Oh and I want you guys to thank my friend who is still letting me her computer and THANKS! OH and thank for those who reviewed and read my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

**- - **

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura's Flashback part 2**

_They stopped running when they got to the edge of town they started walking on the path to Mereal City. A few hours in to the trip and they stopped for lunch, Sakura fed some poke food Turtwig and a sandwich for herself. They were getting close to Mereal City until they saw a powerful thoundershock miss few Starlys . Sakura saw it came from a injured Pikachu that was jumping from branch to branch hoping to get away from the Starlys, but had no chance unless it had some help from someone or something._

_Just then when Pikachu was in mid air about to land to on another branch one of the Starlys saw the chance and did a aerial ace behind Pikachu and knocking the Pikachu out and sending flying down to the hard ground while a bunch of Starlys still chasing after it. _

_But just in time Sakura caught Pikachu while yelling " Turtwig use razor leaf now!"_

_All of a suddenly leaves coming towards the Starly at amazing speeds and with one easy hit knocking them unconscious since they had been chasing Pikachu. _

_But during the time Sakura had caught Pikachu there was a big her at her side sending her and Pikachu rolling it with so many things in the way injuring Sakura. When she reached the bottom she stayed there recovering from her little 'joy ride' down the hill._

_The only thing that was going through her mind was 'Never again am I doing that and Please let Pikachu be okay' but her little thought didn't come true when she looked at the yellow pokemon in her arms. Pikachu was covered in bruises and cuts every where. When she went further into the examination by checking if it had broken bones or things like that to her relief there were none. By the time she was done with that Turtwig was already at her side watching what she was doing._

_She got her back pack and looked for her poke first aid kit, but all she found was a regular first aid kit and some potions _**(A/N just incase there is some people who don't know what they their just these weird shaped bottles that spray this stuff to heal pokemon, but Pikachu is in a worse condition so he needs more than just that) **

_Then she realized that she was going to need treatment as well, she was so worried over Pikachu that she didn't even realize that she had gotten hurt as well._

"_I'm going to need to treat Pikachu first, a good trainer always puts others before themselves" she thought out loud. And as she began to treat Pikachu she kept on cursing at herself why she didn't bring a poke first aid kit as well._

'_Oh well what's done is done' she thought, she had already asked Turtwig if he was alright, his reply was a quick "Turt" with a nod. So then she got up and said "Nice job, awesome razor leaf by the way, return Turtwig" said politely commanded. With that a red light shot towards Turtwig safely returning him to his pokeball. She started carrying Pikachu with her leading for Mereal City. It was getting dark but there was still some light so see could see clearly._

_A hour in to the trip Pikachu woke up and looked up at the person carrying him, she had notice that he had woken up and stopped and looked down and smiled her kind smile reassuring him that he was in good hands. Since Pikachu was still exhausted he fell back to sleep cuddling on to Sakura's chest, which she didn't mind at all. And then continued walking towards Mereal City._

_**2 hours later**_

_She had finally arrived in Mereal City, she was getting a few glances from some people. She was passing through the bridge on her was to the Pokemon Center she saw a two girls on the brink of tears a boy who looked very familiar. 'I think he's from the card I got but for some reason I have a feeling that it isn't that' Sakura thought._

_They said "PLEASE, just give us one chance" on of them said at that moment the crowds attention was draw to the two girls, who were starting to take out their poke balls, the boy jumped over the bridge and Sakura was amazed that someone had that type of speed. Only few people saw it and said he had jumped over the bridge, but there was nothing when the crowd looked over._

_All they saw was the reflection of the moon on the water. Nobody knew where he was._

_Sakura already knew how he did it, there was a good chance that something was under the bridge supporting it since it was a big bridge and was meant to hold a good amount of people. _**(A/N I just sorta made that up) **

'_He must have took hold of it' Sakura thought ' I'll guess I should help him out, but there's too many people, I'll just wait till it clears up'_

_**20 minutes later **_

_Only a few people had left but not enough for Sakura to help out the boy._

'_Oh well I'm just going to have to lie to them' she thought sadly_

_So she asked "Who are you guys looking for?"_

"_A boy with black spiky hair , his name is Sasuke Uchiha" someone replied_

"_Oh I just saw him, he was leaving the village" she lied_

"_What" the crowd yelled_

" _It's true, you guys might want to hurry or you might not catch him in time" Sakura said_

_At that everyone left, but not for the boy for other reasons, but the two girls starting running as fast as they could to the end of the village._

_Sakura wait to make sure the crowd had disappeared then she looked under the bridge and said "You can come out now, their gone." _

**- -**

"And that's how I met Sasuke-kun, then I came to the Pokemon Center and that's how I met you Naruto-kun." Sakura stated as she finished her story.

"WOW! Thanks so much Sakura-chan, I mean you got yourself hurt just to save Pikachu!" Naruto yelled

"Don't yell dobe"

"What you say teme!"

"Hn, I guess your going deaf from your own yelling"

At that Sakura giggled a little at her new teammate's bickering.

""Hn, whatever, so Sakura you're the apprentice of Tsunade?"

"Oh, yup"

"Isn't she one of the greatest medic's for pokemon and humans?"

"Uh, yea"

"Your acting like this isn't a big deal"

"Yea Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme is right, your apprentice of TSUNADE!"

"Yea I know but I don't want to make a big fuss about it, I know that she is one of the greatest medic's of all time, I've seen what's she's done and its amazing."

"Hn, we better get to sleep it's really late." Sasuke said

"I don't have to listen to you teme"

"I agree with Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun" Sakura said

"Fine but not because Sasuke said so, but cause Sakura-chan said so!" Naruto said/yelled

"Shut up already"

"Fine" Naruto grumbled as he got under the covers

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said Naruto while pointing to Sakura

"Huh? Oh you wanna sleep with Sakura-chan? Well if it's okay with her then yea." Naruto said

"Yea I'm okay with it. Come here Pikachu" Sakura said while Pikachu came to her and got under the covers with her.

"Pika" Pikachu said happily meaning that he was happy that he got to sleep with Sakura tonight.

"Good night Naruto-kun, Good night Pikachu, Good night Sasuke-kun" Sakura said quietly but loud enough for every one to hear.

"Good night Sakura-chan and Pikachu" Naruto said

Sasuke didn't say anything so it look like he was already asleep. But in his mind he said Good Night.

**- -**

**Hope you liked that chappie, and awesome news my computer is SORTA fixed but it still has a few bugs in it so any way thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!!**


	7. Battle

**HI to all of yea reading this, thanks for sticking with the story so far, and the computer only has a FEW bugs in it, I jus need to get rid of them but they are going to take some time anyway, I didn't like the last chapter cause I hate reading flashbacks, but I had to deal with it.**

**And a special thanks to spartan16, thanks for making sure Lucario wasn't a legendary**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or pokemon**

**Chapter 6**

**A Beginners Battle **

"Hurry up Shikamaru! Wake up!" said a very irritated Ino, 'her' little team were at the Pokemon Center, the same as where Naruto's team was.

"Fine, god your like my mother" he said but muttered the last part, but Ino still heard it

"What was that?!"

"Nothing"

"HM! That's what I thought!"

"Where's Chouji?"

" He got up early to go eat! Why didn't he wake me up?!" Ino again yelled

"Fine Fine, can you just be quiet for a few minutes?" Shikamaru said while getting out of bed. And grabbing the clothes that were on the ground. **(A/N if any of you have watched Pokemon they don't usually change in to something different to go to sleep, they just take off sum of their clothes so they are comfortable enough to go to sleep) **

"Fine, I'll be in the bathroom" she said as she made her way to the bathroom. She was one of the few people who changed into something else to go to sleep when traveling. Most people put her in category of brat, and high-class, she was in a way but most people who got to know her knew she wasn't that bad. Sure the long blonde haired girl thought she was beautiful, and she was as far as twelve year old beauty goes, but that didn't mean she was a hardcore brat.

Naruto and his team had already woken up. Naruto was taking a shower since he wasn't able the other day. Sakura was checking Pikachu's injuries, which by the way were healed already, Sakura was just using a potion to make sure they stayed that way. She was already dressed, and so was Sasuke, who was checking over the map.

Then Naruto came out dressed in a orange hoodie with the unzipped part black, the hood was white, a black t-shirt under, orange shorts with part of it black on the sides, and there was some white going outlining the black part, black sneakers, and a black leaf headband, and a belt like object, like Sakura's, under the jacket. **(A/N the belt thingy is for the poke balls, his outfit is on my profile, well only the top part.)**

"There we go Pikachu, good as new" Sakura said "Pika!" Pikachu said in appreciation, but then they heard a grumble, it came from Pikachu. He looked up at them in embarrassment. Sakura giggle at it since she thought it was cute.

"I think we should go to the lounge and get something to eat." Sakura suggested

"Yea I'm starving, do you think they'll have ramen?!" at this thought, Naruto got excited

"Ramen? Is that really breakfast? " asked Sakura with a decent sized anime sweat drop on her head.

"Yea! I have every morning! It's one of the greatest things in the world! Believe it!" yelled Naruto

"But isn't that unhealthy?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.

" Uhhhhhhhhhh, I don't know? What about you Sasuke-teme, do you love ramen?"

"I neither love it or hate it, but its started to get closer to hate" he simply replied

The little statement made Sakura giggle a little, Sasuke made a quick glance at her then made a hidden smirk.

"Well we better get there before its all gone." Sakura said as she was getting up from her sitting position. And they all made their way to the door. As well did Sasuke and they made their way out the door and into the serving area of the Pokemon Center, which was also part of the lounge.

Ino and Shikamaru were already eating with Chouji, who by the way was stuffing his face.

"Slow down on the eating Chouji! You're going to choke!"

But Chouji didn't listen and kept on eating.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, which luckily went unnoticed by Ino.

"Is that Naruto and Sakura?" Chouji said

"What? Oh yea it is" Shikamaru said smiling a little at the scene of see two more people he knows

" Ands it Sasuke-kun!!" Ino said as she got up from her seat and walked / ran towards Sasuke's group

"Naruto-kun are you sure ramen is breakfast?" Sakura asked while staring at about 20 bowls of ramen that were next to Naruto waiting for them to be eaten, he was already done with 5 of them.

"Of course Sakura-chan! You should try some!" said a happy Naruto

"Uh, no thanks Naruto-kun I'm fine thanks" she said with a nervous smile on her face while enjoying her egg and toast.

"Alright suit your self" he said as he starting stuffing his face with even more ramen

"Baka" Sasuke said finishing his food which was the same as Sakura's only with a side of chopped tomatoes **(A/N I haven't seen stories with Sasuke and tomatoes in a while I loved those kind of stories) **And Pikachu was enjoy some pokefood.

"What was-" then he was cut off by himself coking. Sakura started to pat on his back, she was a little worried at the same time.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?"

"Yea I'm fine" He turned and glared at the face of Sasuke. " What the hell was that for?!"

"I didn't do anything " Sasuke said glaring back at Naruto, which of course started a glaring contest. Sakura gave a quick worried look but then realized that they weren't really going to beat the shit out each other, and Pikachu was sweat dropping at the 2.

"Yes you did!"

"Then what did I do huh?"

"You nearly killed me!"

"That was yourself dobe"

"What did you call-" but yet again Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because a voice came out of nowhere and said " Hi Sasuke-kun!"

And there in front of the table they were sitting at was a long blonde hair girl with blue eyes with no pupils. It wasn't hard to see what kind of girl she was from Sasuke's perspective. He just thought she was another girl who liked him cause he was quite famous for other reasons. He thought she was a bubbly, fan girl like the rest, and in a way she was.

But then he thought of Sakura, at first he thought she was going to be like all the other girls. But of what he's seen so far she's nothing like them, sure she smiles a lot but compared to all the other girls, their smiles are nothing their just putting on a mask for people. But Sakura's smile was there and it was real.

But his thoughts were cut short when he heard Sakura spoke.

"Huh? Where did you come from Ino-chan?"

"From my table with my team" she said while staring at Sasuke

"Oh I see, hi Chouji and Shikamaru, come over here for a bit " Sakura said as she waved to Chouji and Shikamaru.

They got out of their seat, Shikamaru had already finished his food, Chouji was nearly done as well so he brought it with him to where Sakura's group was.

" Wait how do you know Shikamaru and Chouji?" Ino asked while drawing her attention to Sakura.

"Well since I live with Tsunade, she needs Stantler antlers to make some of the medicines, and so its provided by the Nara family, Shikamaru's dad brings in the antlers, and Shikamaru would tag along, and sometimes he would bring Chouji with him."

"Oh, you never told me that"

"Hi Naruto, Sakura, and ….?" Chouji asked he started at Sasuke

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Ino Yamanaka" she said with a flirtatious tone, which Sasuke ignored entirely

" Don't worry about the 'Hn' Chouji, his vocabulary isn't really that good" Naruto said which earned him a grin for himself, which earned him a smack on the head from Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled

"Come on guys lets not start please" Sakura said

"Fine!"

"Hn" which in this case meant fine too.

"So I'm guessing that Naruto and Sasuke don't really get along uh?" Shikamaru asked

Sakura did a nervous laugh.

"Pika?"

"Huh? Oh Pikachu I forgot you were there, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, met Pikachu, he belongs to Naruto."

"Awww he's so cute" Ino said squealing at the pokemon that was by Sakura's and Naruto's feet.

"Troublesome, Ino we have to go" said Shikamaru as

"What?! Aww but why" she asked

"We have to go buy supplies, remember, you're the one who said we had to"

"Oh right" said a embarrassed Ino who was trying to look proud for some reason

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Ino said as she walked away

" Bye guys" said Chouji

"Bye" Said Shikamaru

"Bye" said Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke just gave a nod

"Awww, my ramen went cold while we were talking went them" said a sad Naruto "This isn't fair"

"Didn't you already have enough" said a annoyed Sasuke

" Oh shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"Hey I got an idea! How bout we go to the forest and train a little, huh?" quickly asked Sakura to stop the 2 from fighting again.

"Pika chu!" said Pikachu agreeing to the idea

"Come on out Turtwig!" said Sakura

" I choose you Piplup!" Naruto said

"Chimcar! Craniados!" said Sasuke **(A/N Just in case you don't know what their doing, their calling out their pokemon)**

As soon as Turtwig came out he ran to Sakura tackling her to the ground, in the loving way.

"Turt!" said Turtwig happily at Sakura, she just laughed.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yea I'm fine"

"So anyway, Teme, time for payback, I wanna pokemon battle, we use both our pokemon one at a time and I'm gonna win! Believe it!!" said the Number 1 Hyper Active Knuckle Head

"Hn, and what makes you so sure your gonna win dobe?" asked Sasuke with sly smirk, something had changed in him when Naruto said he wanted to battle and Sakura could tell.

It was the first time she had ever seen like this, this sudden change in him, made him look unbeatable. Jus from looking at him she could tell he was probably a skilled trainer, the same went for his pokemon. But she thought of Naruto the Number 1 Hyper Active Knuckle Head. From the looks of it, he did show he had confidence, and maybe some skill, but she wasn't sure if he was going to win or even stand a chance.

But when she started thinking that she stopped herself, she thought to herself

' No, I know Naruto can do, I don't know who's going to win but I know Naruto-kun isn't weak. And so is Sasuke-kun, their both strong, but who will win?'

But her thoughts quickly ended when Naruto said " But what is Sakura gonna do while we're battling?"

"Oh don't worry about me, either way I gotta think of some moves for my up coming contest." she said quickly

" You enter contests Sakura-chan?"

"Yea, I really love how it all works, and by going after gym badges they actually help with contest!" she said cheerfully " And the contests are in the same route as Sasuke-kun's route for the gyms!"

"What route?" Naruto asked

"Forget it and aren't you the one who wanted to battle me dobe?" Sasuke said

"That's it! Come on Piplup!" Naruto yelled in a confident tone **(A/N remember its says that they all called out their pokemon, so Piplup is already there)**

"Lets go Chimcar!"

"Piplup!" Piplup said

"Chimcar!" said Chimcar

"A fire-type against a water-type?!" Naruto

"It doesn't matter all the time what type they are, it mostly depends on their skill dobe"

"We'll see! Piplup use bubble beam"

"Use dig Chimcar!"

Chimcar dug a hole right underneath himself right before the bubbles were about to hit him.

"Piplup watch out, Chimcar could pop out anywhere" Naruto said warningly

At the comment Piplup looked around him frantically, up, down, left, right, every single direction possible.

Then suddenly Chimcar pop up a few feet away from him on Piplup's right.

"Now tackle attack Chimcar!" Sasuke commanded

"Dodge it"

But it was too late it was a direct hit on Piplup. Knocking Piplup a few feet away from Chimcar, Piplup got up quickly.

"Water gun!"

A fast spray of water came rushing at Chimcar, Chimcar dodged it with ease.

"Use dig" Sasuke said

And so Chimcar made another hole. Piplup began to panic again but soon clamed down when Naruto said "Piplup stay focused"

And right after that Chimcar came right from under Piplup, but this time Piplup was able to dodge it.

"Bubblebeam!" it looked like it was going to be a direct hit on Chimcar then Sasuke said "Get back in the hole Chimcar" causing the attack to miss.

"Piplup hurry! Use water gun on the hole that Chimcar went in!" Naruto said

When Piplup did Chimcar came out of the end of the hole shooting up with a trail of water right behind it. The water had already hit Chimcar while it was in the tunnel.

"Chimcar head straight down and use dig"

Chimcar plunged through the sky heading straight down getting ready to use dig. When he did Piplup was getting ready but just as it was Chimcar came out so quick that only without blinking would you be able to see it, Piplup soared few away from Chimcar, it was obvious that Piplup wasn't going to stand up, but as it laid there it tried his best to get up Chimcar came to it making sure Piplup wasn't going to get up, and did a same cheer and started to walk away, but just as it was Piplup got up quickly using all the power it had left on a water gun that soared at Chimcar knocking him a few feet but not knocking him out.

Then Piplup fainted out of exhaustion.

"Damn it, Piplup retur-"

"Wait Naruto-kun, here I'll send Turtwig to go get him and I'll take care of Piplup, ok?" Sakura said

"Okay then" Naruto said

" Can you go and get Piplup for me Turtwig?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

"Turt" he said shortly with a nod as he went to Piplup and use vine wipe to pick him up and put him on his back and then carrying him back to Sakura.

**Naruto and Sasuke battling**

"Come on Pikachu your up next!" Naruto said/ yelled

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he got ready to fight Chimcar.

"Ok Pikachu lets start off with a quick attack and when you get close enough use a thunderbolt !" commanded Naruto **(A/N By the way, when a trainer commands a pokemon, the other trainer cant hear what they said, that's how it is in my story)**

While Pikachu was doing that Sasuke said to Chimcar " Stay on guard", Chimcar replied with a quick nod.

Pikachu was coming extremely quick and as soon as it came near Chimcar, he dodged it, but Pikachu was still close to it so he used one of its strongest thunderbolts and hit Chimcar with a direct hit, knocking it out completely.

"Hn, smart dobe, Chimcar was wet, and by using electricity it upped its power guess you're not so stupid" Sasuke sad

"What, oh, no I just attacked to knock him out, now that's smart isn't it teme?!" Naruto said proudly, which made a sweat drop form on Sasuke's and Sakura's head.

Then Sakura came to Chimcar's aid. She picked him up, then Sasuke said " Be Careful he isn't use to people he doesn't know"

Then she said "Don't worry Sasuke-kun I will" she said while sending him a bright smile and then walking away.

**With Sakura, Turtwig, and Piplup**

"Thanks Turtwig"

"Turt"

She began to examine Piplup, to see if he had any cuts, broken bones, any type of injury. There was nothing wrong except for a bruise on Piplup's stomach, so she was about to get out a potion and spray Piplup but she was also paying attention to the battle between Sasuke and Naruto, so she had to go get Chimcar .

"Hey Turtwig can you spray this on Piplup Turtwig? All you need to is to point the potion at Piplup's stomach and then press this until the bruise lightens up, ok?

"Turtwig." he said agreeing

At that Sakura went to Chimcar aid, Chimcar was near Sasuke and when she picked him up Sasuke said " Be careful he isn't use to people he doesn't know"

"Don't worry I will Sasuke-kun" she said with a bright smile with a fainted Chimcar in her arms, then she walked away.

When she got back to where Turtwig and Piplup. She already saw that Piplup was awake and was playing tag with Turtwig.

"I see your feeling better huh Piplup?" said Sakura in a joking tone

"Pip!" he said while taking a deep breath making his chest go up high **(A/N if you guys don't know what he's doing, he's making his chest look bigger to make himself look big and strong)**

Sakura laughed at this, then she started to work on Chimcar, he was in the same condition as Piplup was before, so all she had to do was spray what was left of the potion Turtwig had used on Piplup, which was the perfect amount but then the bottle was empty.

Chimcar soon awoke, he was on Sakura's lap, of course his first intention was to get of her but two things stopped him, one he was tired, two he didn't want to when he looke up and saw her smile, she wasn't looking at him but at her two teammates battling, so he just laid there resting and enjoying the time he was having.

Sakura was sitting with her legs straight out, since Chimcar was resting on her lap, and Piplup was on top of her feet, and Turtwig was on his stomach on her head.

Story short it was a cute scene.

"Ha Teme, looks like its one to one"

"And what makes you so happy, I still have one more pokemon left. Get ready Cranidos." Sasuke said with Cranidos already in front of him.

"Wait when did he get there" Naruto asked

"He's not stupid like you, he was actually paying attention to what was going on"

" Damn it Teme you're -"

"Shut up already, you go first dobe" Sasuke said in a bored tone

"Hm! Fine, alright Pikachu use thundershock" Naruto said

"Dodge it and use head butt" Sasuke said, but as soon as he said that the thundershock hit the place right where Cranidos was. It created a big cloud of dust, no body knew if it had hit Cranidos or not. But dust blew slightly in the direction Pikachu was in, and right as it was about to get near Pikachu, Cranidos came busting of there at a fast speed, so fast that it made the area of dust that he was in blow away some what.

Coming at such an amazing speed Pikachu was unable to dodge it taking it head on. But that didn't mean Cranidos wasn't injured, he was unable to dodge the earlier attack Pikachu had sent his way. And they were pretty strong attacks but not strong enough to put them down.

Sasuke and Naruto wanted this battle to end but at the same time they didn't want it to stop either, they were enjoying the battle at the same time hating the suspense of waiting to see who would win, and of course it was way too obvious that they both wanted to win with all their might.

Some of the reason were because they were completive, they hated/like each other, they didn't want to lose, and because it would hurt them to lose, of course they would get over the fact that they didn't win but it would be hard to except that they lost to each other and it would make them feel weak, but at the same time it made them strong in so many ways.

The battle went on, Naruto and Sasuke threw random attacks at each other, some hitting, some missing.

Both pokemon were at their limits but that didn't mean they were going to stop.

' Damn, it I have to end it now, Cranidos is way pass its limit.' Sasuke thought as did Naruto.

"That's it Pikachu use volt tackle head on!!" Naruto yelled as strong as he could

"Use Zen head butt head on as well Cranidos!" Sasuke said

Pikachu went in with such amazing speed, it was almost like a tackle attack only much faster and Pikachu was dragging along thunder with him.

Cranidos blue head had lighted up to a neon blue, and was heading strait for Pikachu, as Pikachu was heading strait for Cranidos.

They came closer, and closer, until they collide with each other, the two attacks were trying to over power the other, but doing that made a massive explosion **(A/N Not the kind that could kill anyone, sorta like a big big dust cloud).**

The explosion made dust form from the ground, nobody could see what happened.

The dust cleared and the scene that laid before them shocked them all.

**IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I know that there's a cliffe right there but I'm sorry for not updating PLEASE FORGIVE ME T.T.**

**If any of you review put in which you think won, which by the way plz review, well thanks for reading!!**

**jejeaza**


	8. opening up

**Hi guys!! I'm almost done with fixing my computer!! YEA!! So again sorry for all the waiting and sorry sorry sorry!! Hears chapter 7! IM REALLLLLLLLLLLLY SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG I M NOT THE PERSON WHO LETS A STORY END THAT EASLIY **

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

**Chapter Seven**

**Opening up**

Pikachu and Cranidos were lying there unconscious on the ground. Their collision caused a thick fog of dust and dirt in the air.

Sakura was shielding Turtwig, Chimcar, and Piplup from the dust.

Naruto and Sasuke were covering their eyes, trying their best to make sure nothing got in their eyes. Unaware of the unconscious pokemon a few feet away from them.

'Damn, at this rate, this stuff is gonna take forever to clear up!' Naruto thought

"I choose you Starly!" Naruto yelled as he threw the poke ball, high enough that it was above the miniature dust cloud, that released a small bird from its closure.

"Starly!" said the pokemon

"Use gust to clear up this stuff!" commanded Naruto

And so it did, flapping its small but strong wigs as hard as it could, causing the dust to move away from Naruto towards Sasuke and then away from him.

"Pikachu!" Naruto yelled out loud running to his fainted pokemon's side.

Sasuke then noticed what just happened and walked to his pokemon's aid.

Sakura had unwrapped herself from the three pokemon she was protecting. And saw what had happened. Craindos and Pikachu knocked out completely on the ground with Naruto running and Sasuke walking to their pokemon, and when they got there Sakura saw how different these two were at the saw time how they were so alike.

Naruto was this hyper active knuckle head, with no common sense, he showed most of his feelings, especially the feelings for his pokemon, of course the reaction of him worrying over Pikachu was totally natural. But Naruto was hiding something, she knew it, she had no proof but she had this strange feeling that he was hiding something. He had this look in his eyes, if you looked beyond the hyper active, determined look you would see he was scared, ashamed, alone and something she also had.

Sasuke was so quiet, and had this intimidating/hot look. He's smarter than Naruto and more precise in some areas. Sakura could tell Sasuke did care for his pokemon but just wasn't showing it. She could tell he was afraid to show hi s emotions, but she didn't know why. Why did he lock all his emotions away, she knew he wasn't trying to be cool, he was being himself, but what made him like that, she just really couldn't put her tongue on it. But I his eyes she saw coldness, and something she had in common as well.

All three of them had something locked away, Naruto had something locked away but she didn't know what. But she understood Sasuke's lock the most he and she were both locking out love. But each had their own reason for locking it away, Sakura didn't understand any of them.

But Naruto and Sasuke were so much alike as well, their personalities were different but they had so much in common, they both cared for their pokemon, and they would do anything to be the best, but Sakura knew that neither of them would go as far as hurting their pokemon to get what they wanted.

But she was cut from her thought when she heard Naruto yell "Hey Sakura come over here! I need you to check on Pikachu!"

"Huh? Oh right COMING!" she said as she got up "Come on guys" she said to Piplup, Chimcar, and Turtwig as they ran to Naruto and Sasuke. When she got there she got on her knees and started to examine Pikachu first, the she got out a potion and sprayed him. Then she examined Cranidos, then got out the same size bottle of potion only a different color and sprayed him.

"There we go all done none they jus need some rest and their good as new" she said in a cheerful tone. "You two put them past their limits, you guys gotta be more careful next time, but I got to admit that was an amazing battle awesome to both of you" she said with a smile.

"Haha thanks Sakura-Chan" Naruto said with a sheepish grin and a blush

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-teme! Is that all you can say to her, she just healed our pokemon, and said we did an awesome job!!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke

'No, Naruto-kun, its ok I don't mi-"

"Thanks" Sasuke said quickly cutting her off, he was looking away as if he was embarrassed.

She did a huge smile as a thanks.

"Hey how about we go explore the city a little, since Meareal is one of the biggest in the Kohana region I'm sure there's a lot of stuff to do." she suggested

"Hey yea! I'm mean we have a couple of days till the festival starts we got time right?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, I heard that the city is gonna have like a test drive of the festival, their showing some of the games their going to be having only the ones at the festival are better. And I heard that the food there is good, but at the festival its gonna be better, most of its going to be free for the trainers." Sakura said

"Aright then lets get going, where there's food there is ramen!!" Naruto yelled, excited about how ramen was going to be free for him. **(A/N Of course Naruto would be happy for free good ramen!) **

"Wait" Sasuke said in a clam way

"Huh? What is it Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stood there staring at them. Then Sakura knew what he meant, sorta.

"You don't want us to go cause you think we need more training?" Sakura asked

He nodded

"What!!" Naruto yelled "You wanna us to stay here and train after we just had a battle, our pokemon need rest, and they have RAMEN!!"

"Is that all you can think about dobe?! Ramen?! And I know that our pokemon need but we need to get them stronger by pushing them past their limits" Sasuke said angrily

"Do you even hear your self TEME!! A good trainer always puts his pokemon first!!"

"Then what the hell was that when we battle, you acted like you didn't give a shit about Pikachu!"

Naruto looked like he had just been stabbed. Then he lunged at Sasuke bringing him to the ground, with Naruto's fist in the air, jolting towards Sasuke's face, but in the nick of time Sasuke caught it.

"Sasuke-kun!!" she screamed as this happened

Naruto and Sasuke's hands were trembling with the force going through them.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!! Stop it now!! Naruto-kun get off him now!!" Sakura yelled as she pulled him off of Sasuke.

"YOU BASTARD!! Don't you ever say that again!! If you do next time I won't hold back!!" Naruto yelled. He got out of Sakura's hold and started walking in the direction where the pre festival was.

Sasuke got up and walked a good distance from Sakura and sat on an old fallen tree, lost in his distant thoughts.

Sakura was in a game of tug-a-war with herself, one side wanted to go with Naruto saying he needed some comforting and the other side wanted to go with Sasuke saying that he needed to talk with some one even if it was unwilling.

Naruto had already reached the pre festival, he wasn't in the exact mood to play any games, or watch any shows, so he went to a ramen shop. It was true that he loved ramen, but there was another reason why also. Because the ramen shop back in his town was the one where he met the first person who actually cared for him, actually thought he was something more than what other people saw, Iruka didn't see the monster in him, he saw past that and saw Naruto.

Naruto grinned at the memory as he sat himself down at the counter, but it suddenly went away when he remembered what Sasuke had said.

'_Then what the hell was that when we battle, you acted like you didn't give a shit about Pikachu!'_

He saw Sasuke's face say that over and over again in his mind. His clenched his fists out of anger, he was angry at Sasuke but deep down that was just a cover up for him knowing that he was angry at himself. He lied to himself that it was Sasuke's fault but it wasn't working he thought it was his fault, and it sort of was, but at the same time it wasn't, but he finally convinced himself that it was all his fault that Pikachu was hurt.

"What can I get for ya two?" said the owner

"huh? Oh right sorry umm 3 pork ramens and one beef please?" Naruto said

"And a sweet onion ramen for me please" Sakura said **(A/N I'm just making up flavors so don't get made if these ramens aren't real)**

Naruto looked over and went wide eyes when he saw Sakura and yelled "Aahhhahahaahaha"

Which made Sakura surprised and made her scream making the owner yelled

'Wha-at's wrong?" the owner said scared looking from Sakura to Naruto

"Uhhh nothing sorry for that she just surprised me is all? Naruto said sheepishly

"Sorry if I scared you Naruto-kun" Sakura apologized

"Oh god you scared me, uhhhhhhh why are you here?" Naruto asked

"What? A teammate cant come and eat with her teammate?

"Oh no its not that Sakura-can it just that-"

"I was just kidding well I did come to eat and you forgot Pikachu" she said

Naruto then did notice that he had forgotten Pikachu, which made him even mor upset.

"Pika!" said Pikachu happily

"I'm sorry Pikachu" Naruto said

"Pika?" said Pikachu in a confused tone

"I let you get hurt and-"

"PIKA!!" he yelled in an angry tone commanding Naruto to be quiet

"Pika pika pika chu!" he said in an angry tone (Its not your fault, it was bound to happen!)

Too bad Naruto didn't understand

"Huh?" Naruto said in a confused tone

"I think what Pikachu is trying to say was it wasn't your fault, it's a pokemon battle, it was bound to happen, that's the risks of being a pokemon trainer and a pokemon, and besides you'll be Sasuke-kun next time" Sakura said with a wink

"Pika!" nodded Pikachu in agreement

" 3 pork ramens one beef and one sweet onion fresh hot and ready, here you go!"

"Thank you sir" Sakura said

"Yea !! Wow that was good"

"Huh?" she said confused then she looked over and saw that the ramen bowls were empty

"You already finished them?!" Sakura said in amazement

"Yea, 5 more of the beef and 2 of the spicy onion!"

"Coming right up!"

Pikachu wasn't really surprised , then he saw Sakura' and smelt its, he loved the smell but he didn't want to ask for some.

"Here Pikachu you and me can share while Naruto-kun stuffs his face ok?" Sakura said jokingly

"Hey Sakura-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"Can you just call me Naruto, Naruto-kun makes me fell weird, but that's up to you?"

"Sure!"

'Damn' Sasuke thought

While Sakura had been with Naruto, Sasuke was still sitting on the fallen tree, thinking about the battle he had with Naruto. He felt as if he was shamed just because he lost a battle.

It reminded him of what happened, when he couldn't beat his brother to protect that pokemon, and when he didn't win that battle the pokemon…..

He cut off his thoughts before he re-felt that moment in his mind again, but it was eating him inside. Like a sharp blade breaking skin slowly, slowly opening a wound, the blade would stop but it would always come back to reopen the same wound. Only more unbearable then before. Guilt. It wouldn't stop till it was satisfied.

Not every battle he lost reminded him of guilt, but this one had a different feeling. It wasn't a good feeling or a bad feeling.

But the feeling made him feel determined, battle he had with Naruto, the battle that tied between a honor student and a barley passing student, a battle between a coldhearted bastard and a idiot, ended up in a tie.

A smirk appeared upon his face.

'I really am going crazy' he thought

Then his thoughts went to how Sakura was able to take care of Chimcar with such care. At his house it was rare that Chimcar didn't overreact to any help from the nurses.

But Sakura, when she held Chimcar, healed him he acted as if he had known her since birth. When Chimcar was injured he would put up a fight against the nurses even if he was paralyzed.

A pink haired girl whose grades were at the top and then got a horrible score on the final, was able to handle Chimcar.

"Hi Sasuke-kun"

'Speak of the devil' Sasuke thought **(A/N its just an expression) **

"hi"

"So you're still sitting here?"

"Yea"

She laughed, it was that same laughed that sounded like nothing in the world was wrong. He loved listening to her laugh. Like it did before it calmed him.

"You make the smallest questions sound so serious" she said

"Hn"

"And you answer them with simple words"

She sat down next to him, far enough to give him some space, but close of enough to be near him.

"I'm so jealous of you and Naruto, you know that?"

Sasuke stayed silent

"I mean the way the two of you fought like that in the battle was amazing, I was so stunned. I'm not so sure that I can even battle like that"

"…………."

" I admired you the most Sasuke-kun"

"………………"

"I mean the way you were able to stayed so calm and strong under pressure. And yet you were worried about your pokemon. But when it tied you looked ………… ashamed" she said quietly choosing her word carefully

"I think you were ashamed because you let down your pokemon, and your clan. I mean the Uchiha's are a well known clan and very skilled I can never imagine that happening to me. And for some reason I felt guilt coming from you. Do you feel guilty that you let your clan down?" she asked, she didn't know if he was going to answer her.

There was a long silence, she thought that she went a little too far asking such a personal question.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I shouldn't have asked-"

"Its not that" he cut her off

"Huh?"

"I don't feel guilty that I let my clan down. I feel guilty because…….. It reminds me of a battle I had with my brother once" he said " I challenged him to a pokemon battle, and I lost. Also because of me a pokemon died cause I didn't win."

Sakura was speechless, yet she still had a gentle smile on he face. Sasuke thought she was going to get mad at him, disappointed, not disappointed, maybe mad or really mad. But she didn't even flinch, her eyes widen a bit, but that was all.

"So because you lost a battle with your older brother a pokemon lost it's life"

"I never said I had a older brother" Sasuke said

"Yea but I don't think you would lose a battle with a younger sibling and you don't look like the type to be an older sibling."

"Hn"

"So are you and your brother …….. still brothers?" She asked with time in between

"…………………………….."

"Do you and your brother still talk?"

"……………………."

"Do you even live together?"

"No, he's a banned trainer, he's now a Akatsuki member" he said coldly

She heard about them before, she knew all the academies had told the students about them but they never really went into detail. But Sakura knew them, she had come to face with one before, so she knew first hand.

"You haven't really told anyone who doesn't know this, have you Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly as if they were in a room full of people

"No" he said unemotionally, it just hit him that he just told her that, he didn't tell her everything, but he had told her that. He finally let some one else know and it was a girl of all people, he didn't mean that in a cruel way but think about it out of all the people to tell this to, it was her.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun" she said

"I should being that to you" he said

"How bout we say thanks to each other" Sakura said

Sasuke stayed quiet

"Haha your right, lets just didn't and say we did huh?" she said

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated!! T.T**

**But if your writer then u know what I'm going through, its not easy to do this and have a life too**

**But thanks 2 everyone who's sticking w/ this story**

**-jejeaza**


	9. stupid

**I SO SORRY AGAIN IM A TREIBBLE AURTHOR FOR MAKING YOU WAIT T.T**

**MY COMPUTER BUSTED AGAIN AND MY BRO ERASED ALLLLLL OF MY WORK FOR THIS CHAPTER SO I HAD TO START ALL OVER!!**

**Everyone boooooo at my brother!!! (background boos)**

**Any ways here's chapter 8**

**PLEASE READ: and another bad things has happened, all the data that was for this story was erased. I had a map of the journey, like where they would go and which towns had contests and gyms, but all of and I mean all of it got erased and so now the story is off course and I don't even have the names of the towns, so if the story starts to go slower or if its starts sucking I'm really really sorry**

**_ ________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

**Just because I'm stupid doesn't mean you two aren't more stupid**

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way back to the pokemon center. Sakura had just had a little side to side convo with each of her partners. In a way it brought them closer.

Any way…

"I can barley see a thing " Sakura said while trying to make her way around the things in her path In the forest

"hn"

She sighed 'Just a few minutes ago I was able to get him to open up, but now he's shut tight again. Oh no, did I do something to get him mad!? What did I do?!' she thought while crying anime tears inside her head

'okay so if he's mad at me maybe it was because I was talking.. So I just need to stop talking and maybe he wont be so mad at me'

So they continued walking while Sakura didn't even make a peep, she didn't even let her breathing make a sound, but she was still smiling, even thought she was scared at the moment, she was walking in a dark forest and was kind of lost at the moment. Plus It was cold and she was kind of shivering

' Man I should have worn my long sleeved shirt she thought'

Sasuke had stopped but Sakura was still walking so it resulted to her bumping in to him and jumping back a little

"Oh I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun" she said worried that she might've made him more mad, which was never true in the first place, she was quickly bowing up and down

"Hn"

Sakura's face turned into a sad smile

'I guess I made him more mad' she thought

"Here" Sasuke said holding out his jacket, all he had on was his black shirt which you could barley se since it was night**(A/N he has on his black shirt this time ^-^)**

"Huh?" Sakura said with a confused look on her face

"Aren't you cold?" he said

"Umm well yea, but I'm fine, I don't want you to catch a cold"

"Don't worry I wont here take it" he said as he turned his face to hide the embarrassment, his face had a little blush on it, but you really couldn't see it in the dark

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she said as she put it on just didn't zip it on, it only solved one of her problems though

"Don't worry I'm not gonna let anything happened to you while we're out here, we're almost there either way. And I'm not mad at you, I promise I wont let any thing happened to you" he said to her

She started at him for a while

"Thank you!" she couldn't help but smile, she didn't understand this feeling at this very moment yet neither did he

"Okay I'll lead the way" Sakura said enthusiastically, but stopped as soon as she was a few feet ahead of him

"You don't know the way do you?" Sasuke said smiling to himself

"Ahaha, kind of and I'm afraid something will jump at me if I go ahead so I guess I'll stay in the back!" she said as she went behind Sasuke

"What if something gets you from the back"

She stopped with a jolt

"You don't mind if I walk next to you do you" she said sheepishly

"And if something comes from the side?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to let anything happened to me?" she said confused

"Hn hurry up" he said as he was already ahead of her with a small blush on his face, luckily it wasn't visible since the

"Sasuke-kun!" she said as she ran up to catch up with him

_ __________________________________________________________________

Sakura and Sasuke had made to the pokemon center safely. Thanks to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto weren't so mad at each other.

Sasuke and Sakura entered the pokemon center, Sakura was still wearing Sasuke's jacket

Naruto was in the lounge laying upside down trying to see if the laws of physics wouldn't work on him, sadly they did, resulting in Naruto flipping off the couch and landing with a hard hurtful sound.

"OWWWWWW"

"Shuuuush!" random person

"ow-sor-sorry" said Naruto clutching his head in pain, for some reason the impact on the fall all went to his head, literally

"You okay Naruto?" Sakura asked crouching next to Naruto

"Hn, dobe"

"What was that teme!" Naruto said getting up quickly

'He really does get better quick' Sakura thought with a sweat drop

"Hn, I guess your still deaf from before, guess nothing changes with you"

"Why you little!! At least I beat you at the battle"

Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting for him to understand the meaning of a tie, but it looked like it wasn't coming into Naruto's head anytime.

This is where Sakura comes in

"But Naruto how could you tell since that dust cloud covered everything?"

"……………."

"5.…..4.…3.……2.…1" Sasuke said counting down

"ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Wait! But- awwwww" Naruto said depressed T.T

"Maybe a good nights sleep will help, Naruto" she said patting his back

"It is late, I guess we were out for a while, come on lets go" Sasuke said leading them to their room

They each got in to bed drifting off to dream land **(A/N which is nearly impossible for me not to go to during school he he)**

**Naruto's dream**

……_.. Ramen_

**_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ ___ _ __ _____ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ _ _ __ _ _ _**

**Sasuke's dream**

………………………**..**

**(A/N wow his dreams are just like his words " but don't worry their get better ^o^)**

**_ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**SAKURA' DREAM (main point for now)**

"_Hmmmm? Whats going on? Where am I? Am …I dreaming? But its pitch black?" Sakura thought/ spoke_

"_How dare you……" a voice came "How dare you even look at me………"_

'_Why does that voice sound so familiar?'_

"_HAHAhaha what a waste of human oxygen, why do you even breath knowing your such a pathetic waste. You treat pokemon with so much care that it eats you alive doesn't it?"_

"_Please stop!" suddenly a younger version of Sakura appeared covering her ears and crying like there was no tomorrow _

'_Is that me… I remember this' older Sakura thought_

"_After everything your parents have done to you still care for pokemon and yet you don't blame your parents for anything do you? They used their own pokemon against you and yet you still don't blame them. Hahaha what kind of sick creature are you?!"_

"_Please stop! JUST Stop! PLEase I'm begging you, pl-please" more tears came out of her eyes _

_The user of the voice suddenly took on a shape, only the body figure, wearing the Akatsuki uniform._

"_HAHAHA you think by just asking I'm going to stop?! If I stop then were is the fun in that?! How amusing you are weak one maybe I should just put you out of your misery for you hmmm? How bout it? "_

"_Please no…… please"_

_A pokemon figure appeared now_

"_Flamethrower " the Akatsuki member spoke_

_Flame erupted from the pokemons mouth heading directly for younger Sakura_

_Out of mixed emotions she fainted but just before she fainted she whispered "please…stop"._

_Then another voice spoke "As you wish"_

_The flames got closer and when they got close enough a barrier suddenly came around her deflecting the flames_

'_Huh?' Older Sakura thought 'What happen? What was the voice? Did the voice protect me? Is this why I didn't end up with any scars when Tsunade's found me? Whats going on!?"_

___** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ ___ ___ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _**

The dream ended

Sakura was finally in a peaceful sleep

___________________________________

Next morning

Sakura opened her weary eyes. She something was in her arms, its was hard and kind of cold yet warm at the same time.

She looked at what she was holding……… it was an egg, a pokemon egg

"huh, why do I have an egg in my arms" she looked at it for awhile

'It looks so familiar yet I'm sure I have never seen it before' she thought

She looked over across to the other bunk bed. Sasuke was sleeping there and so was Naruto.

But she was paying more attention to Sasuke then she was to Naruto.

She was staring at Sasuke, her eyes softened with a small sweet smile on her face.

A few of his hairs were in his face, eyes closed, face relaxed. It was different then what Sakura has seen before. His face looked so calm, like there was no worries. It made her happy for some reason, to see him relaxed.

She felt something warm, it was the egg, for some reason it was all the sudden warm, not normal warm but like glow warm if you catch my drift.

"I don't really think that's normal for an egg" she said quietly with a small sweat drop going down her head and of course with a smile

"Pika?" Pikachu spoke (Whats that?)

"Oh? I didn't know you were up Pikachu…….. Uhh it's a pokemon egg it appeared out of nowhere, and I'm pretty sure it doesn't belong to anybody since… well why would it be in my arms? I mean the door was locked and the windows are sealed tight."

"Pika Pika Chu" (So what are you going to do with it?)

Sakura stared at Pikachu for a while trying to understand what he said, she looked at his eyes.

"I'll see if I can keep it, I mean if it does belong to someone then of course I'll return it to them but if it doesn't well I cant really give to any Pokemon egg fram since non are close by and they would want some info on it and I don't got any information about it." She sighed and looked over at the clock it had 8:07 am on it.

"Pikachu you look tired how about you go back to sleep? I'm just going to go out kay?"

Pikachu did look tired, it was one of those times when you wake up early then pass out again.

Pikachu was too tired to argue so he simply nodded and went back to sleep with Naruto.

Sakura got up put the egg on the bed. Got her backpack took out her vest put it on, and put on her shoes and put on the cream colored slit skirt thing **(A/N if anybody knows the name of it please tell me)**. And got her head band and gloves and stuffed them in her pockets. And also grabbed her belt which held all her pokemon. Then she quickly went to the bathroom making sure her hare didn't look like a total mess.

Picked up the egg and left the room but before she did she left a note on her bed saying she went out. For some reason she felt like the egg belonged to her for some reason, not because it was in her arms because there was something between the two that she couldn't really understand but in a way the egg was telling her it belonged to her.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

She went out of the pokemon center and went where Team 7 went earlier (where Naruto and Sasuke Battled)

It was kind of fun carrying the egg around with her it was almost like carrying a baby only it didn't move, make a sound, cry or poop. Okay in many ways its was nothing like carrying a baby but still there were some similarities.

She decided to lay on the grass for a while, still holding the egg. Then she let her mind wander

'I wonder where this egg came from, I know the door and window were locked, but the only way someone could get in was if they had a spare key, but Nurse Joy is the only one with a spare to all the rooms, but before I left I checked in with her asking her if she knew anything about an egg. She said she had nothing to do with it. She looked at me funny and asked if she could take it to put it in a pokemon egg farm, I lied and said no its okay. I can't believe I lied to a Nurse. Oh god what if she thinks I stole the egg.?!'

**(A/N if any of you hav seen fruits basket then picture Sakura as Tohru and imagine her when she thinks a lot and she get confused and her head sort of goes a little crazy. Yea imagine that on Sakura, cause that's how Sakura is feeling right now)**

'Oh no! What if she reports this to officer Jenny then I'm in real trouble. OK calm down Sakura take in a deep breath and let it out slowly nothing like that is going to happen, your safe'

Her face suddenly went in to a little shock, she remembered what Sasuke had said to her, he said "Don't worry I'm not gonna let anything happened to you while we're out here" and "I promise I wont let any thing happened to you". she blushed a little, the memory made her happy for some reason.

'Did Sasuke-kun really mean that?" she suddenly realized that she was smiling 'What am I doing, I'm…. smiling just at the thought of him… ' she started to blush even more 'No! Come on Sakura take another deep breath' and so she did

'Gotta find something to take my mind off that……. Gotta find something to take my mind off… him' it wasn't working

She heard a twig snap she looked over and saw a Buizel, the first thing that came to mind was

'Buizel the sea weasel pokemon, a water type pokemon, Buizel possesses mainly mammalian characteristics with orange fur and paws as well as resembling a realistic cross between a weasel and a sea otter. The collar that is around its neck can be inflated and used as a flotation device when the Pokémon inhales.

Buizel also carries characteristics of sea creatures, in that it has two blue fins on its arms and two tails, appearing to be split up, Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, which also allows it to fly. There are parallel marks on their cheeks quite similar to those of Ferret. '

**(A/N now imagine that in pokdex voice only with Sakura's voice and with emotion, oh and I got the info from the bulbapedia thing , I don't take any of the credit for getting the information I got it from the website)**

Buizel suddenly had a face of shock, and out of shock used water gun straight at Sakura, but luckily she got out of the way in the nick of time.

"Hey?!" she said "What was that for?"

The Buizel started running, his direction was in the forest. Since the forest was filled with trees and their roots were going into the ground while sticking out caused an obstacle for the Buizel tripping almost every single time since it wasn't watching where it was going.

'Poor thing I better go after it" Sakura thought and so she did while making sure the egg was safe.

"Hey… wait up!" Sakura said yelling to the pokemon who by the way is still being clumsy

But sadly for her he didn't, so she had to start running faster. Dodging all the branches and bumps, if you saw her lets just say you would be very impressed since not most think that Sakura can endure it.

"At this rate I wont be able to catch up to it… I got it! Come on out Turtwig!" she said as she got out her grass pokemon with her free hand

"Turtwig!"

"Turtwig use razor leaf to cut off the huge branch up ahead"

"Turt!" (Alright then!) and he used razor leafs, causing him to send out leaves spinning at an amazing and fast rate. Flying above Buizel and cutting the branch ahead of him causing it to fall down and block the passage of Buizel.

Buizel slammed him feet to the ground trying to stop but caused him to fall on his face. He laid there in pain trying to get up.

Sakura caught up to him, "Why did you attack me?!" she said demanding but still not in a harsh voice

The Buizel tried flying but Sakura told Turtwig to used vine wipe to keep him in place.

"Turtwig can you ask why he attacked me?" Sakura asked Turtwig

He nodded obeying Sakura

"Turt twig?" (Why did you attack my trainer?)

"Bu buz" (She startled me) **(A/N please don't rant on how some of the pokemon sounds might not really sound how their suppose to, I'm trying my best here)**

Sakura in a way understood what he had said. She said in a smiling tone " Well you startled me" and she laughed

Buizel stared at her for a while and then spoke to Turtwig "Bu Bu buz!" (Make her battle me!)

Turtwig looked at Buizel with a confused face and told Sakura what Buizel said in pokemon words, which took a little bit for Sakura to understand.

"Why"

"Bu Bu Buz buz Bu bu!" (Because I wanna belong to a pokemon trainer who can make me become stronger!)

Sakura stared at the water pokemon for a while "Fine then, Turtwig let him go and come with me"

Sakura went her distance for there was enough room to battle Buizel.** (A/N YEA Sakura's first battle whoohoo!)**

"You ready Buizel?"

"Buizel!" (Yes!)

"Okay then! Turtwig use razor leaf!" and so he did sending sharp spinning leaves in Buizel's direction.

Buizel dodged

"Now use Vine wipe!"

While Buizel was still trying to dodge the leaves he was caught in Turtwig's wine wipe attack, at first they would hit him then they wrapped themselves around Buizel tighten them selves around his weasel like body. He winced in pain.

But he wasn't in so much pain that he couldn't attack. So he used water gun straight on Turtwigs face so he would be released.

Shaking off the water Turtwig was cut off by Buizel's aqua jet sending Turtwig straight in to a tree. But Turtwig wasn't out of the game yet.

"Now Turtwig use head butt!"

Turtwig running his way towards Buizel, but right as you think Turtwig was going to hit him Buizel Dodged, but Sakura already saw this coming so she quickly said "Turtwig use vine wipe backward fast!"

During mid dodge Turtwig used the attack backwards going right for Buizel, then wrapping themselves around his body, just as they did before.

"Now get them high enough that they can knock out Buizel when you sending him down!"

And so Turtwig sent his vine wipe a couple feet then slamming them into the ground but releasing just before Buizel touched the ground so Buizel could slam his whole body.

Causing Buizel to faint.

"Okay! Pokeball go!" she said as she threw the red and white ball at Buizel. The ball hit Buizel causing a red laser suck in Buizel into the poke ball. The ball landed on the floor gently the center red and was moving around not letting Buizel out, who by the way was trying to get out.

The moment was intense, the ball was moving from right to left, the center was still red, Sakura thought Buizel was going to get out but then the red light went out. And the poke ball laid there still. Buizel now was part of Team 7. **(A/N YEA!!! We got a new member for team seven!)**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Sasuke had just woken up and so had Naruto, Sasuke was already dressed while Naruto was running franticly wondering where Sakura was. Sasuke smacked on the head for that.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

Sasuke lifted the note that Sakura left to Naruto's , pain stricken, face.

'5.…4.…3.…2.…1" his thoughts counted down

"OHHHHHHH!AAHHHH Sakura-chan been kidnapped!"

Sasuke stared in disbelief, he knew Naruto was stupid and an idiot but when the answer plain as day right in your face and you still mistake it for something else how is that even possible. To put it simply Sasuke had now learned that stupidity had no limits.

"Dobe. She just went out for a walk or something she didn't get kidnapped"

Sasuke had another count down sequence in his head

"OOhhh! I get it now, god I was worried if anything happened to Sakura-chan-"

"It's not that big of a deal dobe"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto said a little confused, feeling a sudden hint of anger now

"Nothing"

"No tell me"

"Like I said nothing"

"So you don't care about her at all."

It took Sasuke by surprise, but he soon regained his cool composure again, but then he looked at Naruto's face, he could see that Naruto was little mad for some reason.

"I never said that dobe"

"Well you always let it show it that you don't care"

"Hn"

"Is that all you ever say?! Just answer me this then do you care about Sakura-chan or not?"

There was a long pause that felt like a century for Naruto.

"No"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sasuke didn't care for Sasuke. But the way they- wait that was it, Naruto knew it

It was Naruto's turn to have a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke-teme, I **know **you care about Sakura-chan"

"Stop-" he was cut off

"And I **know **she cares about you" Naruto said

"Shut up idiot, you have no clue what you're talking about"

"And that's where you're wrong, if I'm an idiot then both of you are bigger idiots"

Sasuke's mood suddenly got dark, he hated this he hated being able to be read so easily, he hated it, hated it, he… hated… her. He hated Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with dark dead eyes and spoke "Trust me on this Naruto, I don't care about Sakura, I hate Sakura"

**_ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**So what did you think?!**

**On the last part Sasuke sorta meant it any ways again sorry for the late update! Again boo for my brother (background boo's)**

**Anyways thanks again and happy v-day!**

**- jejeaza**


	10. Plz readstory still lives!

Hey everybody I know it's been a long time since I updated but that doesn't mean the story is over!! I've working on them, and I've been doing this thing where once I get done with a chapter I keep and then start working on the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taking so long!!! But I promise I will continue with this and the other stories. I really haven't given up on any of them, I've just been having kind of a writers block with the chapters.

So that's where you guys come in! I was hoping since I've some writers block I could use some help. So please go and throw some idea's out there please, cause I'm pretty sure you guys have some good ideas!!!

Honestly I wrote this just so I could let you know I wasn't dead, aand that the story wasn't dead either!!! But please any ideas you throw at me will be considered and thought about!! Please guys I could use your help!!!! Thanks for sticking with the story!!!!

-jejeaza


End file.
